This invention relates, in general, to a connector mounting for an integrated circuit chip package or similar device such as employed in the solid-state electronics field and having a terminal or substrate provided with circuit terminal contacts.
Certain types of integrated circuit chip packages in use at present have a substrate or terminal board provided with pad-type circuit contacts around the perimeter of the package substrate. One such chip package, designed for so-called large scale integration (LSI) and very large scale integration (VLSI) type integrated circuits, and commercially known as a 68 POS JEDEC TYPE "A" square package, has a substrate provided with 68 pad-type terminal contacts disposed around its perimeter.
The connector mountings heretofore provided for such type chip packages generally have been of relatively complicated and expensive construction. They have not been adapted for quick and easy assembly with the chip package. Many of the connectors have permanently captured the chip package. This made changing of a defective chip quite difficult if possible at all. Also, these prior connector mountings have not presented an appealing outward appearance.